


"Use me anytime"

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Kissing, Pining, Role-Playing Game, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Dinahs getting hit on by a guy that wont take a hint...enter Laurel
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	"Use me anytime"

Dinah was working down on the bar like she did most nights, sometimes if she was busy Laurel would hop on and help out, othertimes she would go out and not come back until the early hours of the morning or even the next day.

Dinah tried not to be jealous or wonder what she was upto, she told herself Laurel was just out on patrol but she knew better. Laurel was out on the pull. And why shouldnt she be? They were both single...Laurel never brought anyone back but she would always smell of someone else or have lipstick on her kneck. 

It bothered Dinah to know Laurel was dating...not even dating but hooking up with strangers, the thought of someone kissing Laurel and touching her made Dinah shake with jealousy, so she would push those feelings aside and focus on her bar, i mean what else could she do?

Tonight was one of the quieter nights and Dinah kept her eyes on the doors waiting for Laurel to come traipsing in with her usual arrogance when suddenly a gruff voice broke her from her trance bringing her back to the present.

"Sorry what did you say?", she blinked looking to the customer who had caught her attention.

"I said I'll have another", he grumbled pushing his empty scotch glass towards her.

"Of course", Dinah smiled politely pouring him another.

"You're a bit of alright", the man slurred.

Dinah forced a smile and went to walk away, the man grabbed her around the wrist across the counter. 

"I think we should get to know each other a bit better", he grinned.

"I think you should take your hand off me before I break your wrist", she warned.

"That's not very friendly", he growled loosening his grip, Dinah pulled her hand away.

"I think you've had enough! Drink that and leave", she growled.

"Why dont you go on a date with me?", the man said holding onto his drink in case she changed her mind and took it away from him.

"You're not exactly my type!", Dinah smirked.

"And what is your type exactly?", the man grumbled.

Just then the doors opened and Laurel walked in as if it were her pub, she saw Dinah and smiled heading straight towards her. Dinahs heart rate sped up as it did everytime Laurel walked in the room, she walked around the bar pulling Laurel into a tight hug.

"Hey D..are you" before Laurel could finish her sentence Dinah pulled her into a kiss catching the canary by surprise. Laurel froze for a moment before relaxing into it, but as quick as it started, it finished. Dinah pulled back smiling still keeping her arms around Laurels kneck.

"What was that for?", Laurel asked slightly out of breath and flustered.

"Creepy guy at the bar wont take a hint". Dinah smirked.

"Ahh I see ", Laurel grinned "you're lucky I dont mind being used for such emergencies ", she grinned evily.

"I didnt think you would mind", Dinah chuckled.

"Is it the bald dude nursing the glass of scotch?", Laurel asked doing a quick sweep of the bar.

"Yeah good guess", Dinah chuckled, god it felt so good having Laurels arms wrapped around her...even if it was just pretend.

"Not really, hes looking at us like a unicorn just shat glitter", Laurel chuckled as the guy stared at them and started grumbling to himself.

"Well thank you for playing along", Dinah smiled slowly lowering her arms.

"We should probably really sell it...just in case", Laurel grinned pulling her back.

Dinah chuckled putting up no resistance as Laurel leant in capturing her lips, she moaned softly without realising, it just felt so good. Laurel smiled into the kiss, if this was the only time she would get to kiss Dinah then she intended to make the most of every second.

This time it was Dinahs turn to be caught off guard as Laurel slipped her tongue into her mouth, recovering quickly Dinah reciprocated, the pair of them becoming completely lost in the moment and oblivious to their surroundings and the smiles of onlookers. 

Laurel released Dinahs mouth and grinned triumphantly at the flustered expression on Dinahs face as she came back down to reality. 

"Wow", Dinah mumbled dreamily.

"Well your creepy guys gone", Laurel smirked.

"What guy?", Dinah said confused.

"The bald dude?", Laurel laughed.

"Oh right..yeah. I forgot about him", Dinah blushed as Laurel laughed brushing a strand of hair off Dinahs face.

"You crack me up D! And feel free to use me anytime btw", Laurel winked.

"You have some of my lipstick on your face", Dinah chuckled going to wipe it off.

"Leave it", Laurel smiled showing off her dimples "I like having your mark on me", she said sashaying away to help herself to a few free beers and heading upstairs.

Dinah watched her go, the ghost of Laurels lips still against her own, she sighed heavily yearning for Laurels arms around her waist again. 

"Is that your girlfriend?", another customer asked her, startling her.

"Hummm" Dinah answered not really answering as she wanted nothing more than to call Laurel hers.

"Shes gorgeous ", the other guy smiled before walking away.

"Yeah..yeah she is", Dinah sighed looking longingly at the empty elevator where she last saw the beautiful blonde, before turning around and getting back to work.


End file.
